Dr Doof Poof
by Princess Lavender Jewel
Summary: Dr. Doofenshmirtz finally found an antidote! No, not to snakes, but for him to conquer the world! Worse, all of the world is in a frozen state!
1. Dr Doof's 'Good' Start

Dr. Doof Poof

Where are Phineas and Ferb? Of course they're...glued on the tree in their backyard! Candace was not the culprit. She was in the park, probably chasing Suzy when the cute (why had I said cute?) trickster placed squirrels in her pants...again! Not Perry, he was in a trap in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lair (A/N: isn't it always?). It was Dr. Doofenshmirtz himself. But why'd a doctor who only knows the pet out to get the owners? It may be a common urban myth, but the doc knew the legend about the nonverbal bro and the initiator bro that **can end the world**! He thought they were Phineas and Ferb! Of course, the old scrooge ain't going there with a nemesis foiling his plans. He finally made a formula that stuck Perry to a trap in a trap in a trap in a trap in trap in a trap in a trap in a trap in a trap in a trap (long huh?). Perry's also has been given anesthesia so NOTHING goes wrong. Ferb knew the secret but he was too immobile (not to mention nonverbal). And I would have told you guys before; Dr. Doof actually wrapped them in a 50 meter thick coating of ice that can't be melted! To add up more difficulty, Dr. Doof actually perma-froze all of Danville! He then said "Now, with my Destroy-the-initiator-and-nonverbal-bros-inator, I will destroy these brothers who are believed to 'end the world'!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said his scheme to Perry. Perry was unconscious. Dr. Doof then started his regular scheme-flashback. "It all started when I was in Gimmelshtump, Drusselstein, when my mother, Roger and I were at the markets. Even though Roger can lift a few bags, I was forced to lift all, even the heavy anvil that was the reason for my slouching. Sometimes mother even makes me carry the heavy things and Roger. So one night, I decided to get out of Drusselstein. As I almost went out of the land, an old woman wearing purple with a stick approached me and told me a myth about two boys—one who has a pointy nose and another a stepson. I started to ask about these two. The woman said they weren't born yet. But the more I got to know the two boys more, the more I wanted to get out and go to America. So I followed the woman wherever she went. When we finally had to go to America, I strayed off from my family to search for the two boys. I saw them, all wrapped up in muslin! Now, as both of legal age to be gone, I will hit them with this ray, and I shall help from the WORLD APOCALYPSE and rule the tri-state area!" He then started. Perry moved no less than a millimeter. Enraged at the movement, since he expected none, Dr. Doofenshmirtz then placed an overdose of anesthesia. Perry then stopped moving. "Jeez, Ferb, I wonder how we got in...BZZZAPAPPAZAP!" Phineas whispered before he fell to an epileptic-state. Ferb, with all his verbal-power, said "Uh, we can ask father if he can...BZZZAPAPAPAZ...help...BZZZAPAPAPAZ!" and he also fell to an epileptic state and was unconscious. Candace was then rushing saying "Gotta go home and help the boys...gotta go home to help the boys...BZZZAPAPAZZAPAZAP!" and also fell unconscious. Stacy, Jeremy and Coltrane fell asleep. "Hahahahaha, now I should give this little new –inator a test drive!" Doof said. It was a new Conquer-the-World-inator. Perry then moved his thump a bit, he was zapped! "You see, Perry the Platypus, I don't like even a millimeter movement in my victims, so you're zapped" Dr. Doof explained. Perry was still. Candace tried to move, but the roaming zappers zapped her. Then Dr. Doofenshmirtz sang in a high squeaky tone:

"Now there's a new hit man in town!

All slouchy and proud!

I'll hit all slums with this ray!

I'm a slouchy proud ma-a-an!

I'm gonna rule not the tri-state,

But the WHOLE world!

I'll rock the world with my rays!

And make a huge show!"

(A/N: I made the song). So Dr. Doof goes to a huge inhabited island and placed a flag colored with red, blue and green and hundred golden stars on the side forming a huge star and a picture of a lion and tiger with the tattoo 'King'. He named the island King Doof Island.

**Is it the end for our gang? Will 'King Doof Island' expand and soon conquer Earth?**


	2. Faltering Little By Little

**Faltering Little by Little**

So, Doof's already in his own 'paradise' in King Doof Island. Ferb's been trembling and zapped by zappers every second. Phineas has been shivering in the ice, but the more he shivered, the more zappers zapped him. Candace was still, but an occasional sweat drop would ruin it and zappers would zap her. Roger was airtight in ice and couldn't move. Perry was still, but his heartbeat would make the zappers zap him. "Mm...THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, zappers, zap Perry the Platypus!" Dr. Doof said. And the zappers followed and...BZZZAPPP! Perry's heartbeat softened a little but...BZAPPP! He was zapped again. Stacy tried to get Ginger but...BZAPPPZAAPP! Isabella then tried to recite the Fireside Girls Anthem then...BZZAZAZAP! Then, suddenly...BZAZAZAZAP! Dr. D then zapped Vietnam, Burundi and Trinidad and Tobago! Suddenly, the entire world was zapped! Then, all in one word, Doofenshmirtz then gave a loud long speech to the people, mostly robots and Vanessa:

"Hello, King Doof Island,

I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz!

I am your, ahem, King!"

But then, amidst the many robots, cyborgs and automatons, the base of the podium fell and Doofenshmirtz bumped his head. And worse, he accidentally hit the 'MELT' button and some parts of Asia melted. He started to abandon his 'country'. He was almost thinking of giving up to OWCAAW (ORGANIZATION WITHOUT A COOL ACRONYM AROUND THE WORLD) but he said "Nah, I wouldn't enjoy dog sticks and fish bones!"

**Pretty short, huh? It's just a chapter.**


	3. Dr Doof's Failure

**Dr. Doof's Failure**

**So, this is probably the last chapter here. I'm not gonna say much or I might spoil it!**

Dr. Doof stood on his melting kingdom. He said his regular line. The zappers fell down due to much heat. The people woke up. Perry was already kicking Dr. Doofenshmirtz for zapping him 123,895,612 times. They forgot EVERYTHING. Dr. Doofenshmirtz saw his 'country' was actually a dream of ice! He tried to get Perry in the trap again, but ended up being kicked in his fragile ribcage. His bones then broke. But like cartoon characters, he was alive. Perry then went back to the old tree with Ferb. Phineas was almost shivering in his bed. Dr. Doofenshmirtz then gave up his usual way then...BZAZAZAP! Perry actually had a zapper in hand! Nah, it was just a dream. They were actually in the Googolplex Mall.

**Sorry it's too short.**


End file.
